


Wake

by Sockaholic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockaholic/pseuds/Sockaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat pools in Loki’s groin, his own cock stirring with the attention, and the fulness of his bladder adds a new kind of edge to all of it. Loki can’t quite tell if he likes it or not, but he goes with it when Thor pulls him back to bed this time.</p>
<p>If nothing else, he can wait a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

The first thing Loki’s aware of is an almost suffocating weight. Something hot and heavy is pinning him down, and his heart rate picks up, his body tensing for a struggle before Loki realizes that it’s comfortable. No one’s trying to kill him at the moment; he supposes he should be glad of that, but he’s completely, alarmingly disoriented. The kind of confusion that only comes from being pulled out of a too-deep sleep. The thought that Loki somehow allowed himself to sleep so deeply is frightening enough.

He shifts, trying to wake himself up enough to make sense of his surroundings, and Loki feels his bladder twinge uncomfortably in protest. So that’s what woke him. Beats imminent danger, at least. Something moves beside him, the - arm, it’s an arm - on top of him tugs Loki closer, pressing him into the mattress in a way that’s decidedly not helping his current predicament. He goes still, memories of the night before rising to the surface just before the panic can take him.

Loki knows where he is now, and he’s not pleased. 

He silently curses everything in all the nine realms, but he resigns himself to trying to escape from Thor’s grasp before his brother wakes up. Loki knows better than this - should know better than to let himself go crawling back to Thor’s side again and again to begin with - but for Odin’s sake, he certainly knows better than to let himself stay the night.

There are more pressing matters at the moment though. “Fuck,” he hisses through clenched teeth, squeezing his thighs together even as he tries to shimmy out from beneath Thor. The oaf is heavy with sleep, half-sprawled on top of him, and all Loki can concentrate on is the unbearable fullness of his bladder. He’s certainly not thinking of how much he’d otherwise like to curl back up into the warmth of Thor’s side and sleep uninterrupted for at least an hour more. The sooner he leaves, the better.

Thor stirs slightly, and Loki takes the opportunity as soon as it’s granted him, slipping free of his brother’s grasp and extricating himself from the tangle of sheets.

“Loki?” - _Fuck_.

He slips out of bed as quickly as possible, but a hand closes around his wrist before he can get away. Thor rolls over the rest of the way to face him, rubbing at his eyes with his other fist, and yawning. “You stayed,” He says, smiling sleepily. His golden hair is tangled, errant curls giving him a much too freshly-fucked look for Loki’s meager resolve. He’d crawl back to Thor again in a heartbeat if he didn’t have to take a piss so badly. “Dont leave yet,” Thor cajoles him, “come back to bed,” It’s much too tempting a thought.

Loki tries to yank his hand back, but Thor’s grasp is like a manacle. He doesn’t even look phased, laying there sprawled out on the bed with Loki’s hickeys dotting his chest, the sheets barely covering his cock - which Loki can already see thickening up the second he allows his gaze to hesitate - “I have to piss,” he protests, tugging again rather half-heartedly at Thor’s iron grasp. He should have slipped out last night as soon as Thor had fallen asleep, the same way he always does. “Let go.”

“Wait,” Thor pleads, lifting Loki’s hand to his mouth and licking at his fingers.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Loki moans, the sudden sensation making his knees go weak. Thor’s tongue probes at the sensitive spot between his ring and middle finger right where they meet his palm, traces up between them, and then Thor’s sucking Loki’s middle finger into his mouth. His tongue is soft and gentle, teasing. Thor circles him with it before he pulls back with a soft pop and repeats the process all over again on his other fingers.

Heat pools in Loki’s groin, his own cock stirring with the attention, and the fulness of his bladder adds a new kind of edge to all of it. Loki can’t quite tell if he likes it or not, but he goes with it when Thor pulls him back to bed this time. If nothing else, he can wait a little while.

Thor sits up, guiding Loki onto his lap wordlessly as he slurps at Loki’s fingertips. His hand falls from Loki’s wrist now that it’s clear to him that Loki’s just as caught up in this as he is. The next thing Loki knows, Thor is gripping his thighs and tugging them apart, easily manhandling Loki into straddling him. The feeling in his bladder intensifies and Loki gasps, trying to close his thighs and only succeeding in squeezing Thor’s lower ribs between them. He bites his lip and stills, trying to regain control over himself.

Clearly, Thor misunderstands, because his hand is curling around the back of Loki’s neck and pulling him in closer before Loki can scramble back off his lap. He has to go a lot worse than he thought. “Gods, Loki, you’re so beautiful,” Thor growls, and Loki’s conflicted by the things it does to his cock. The pressure’s still there, but somehow the urge has passed, and Loki’s starting to have doubts about his ability to wait much longer, but he allows Thor to pull him into a rough kiss all the same.

Loki dips his head to kiss him, jet black hair forming a curtain around their faces until Thor gathers it up in a fist and tugs it back. Loki’s hit with another pang of urgency from his bladder, and ends up breaking the kiss in favor of moaning, gripping Thor’s shoulders so hard he’s surprised Thor doesn’t chastise him. His fingernails dig into Thor’s skin and Loki’s breaths come quick and shallow. “Oh, fuck, fuck,” He breathes through clenched teeth, grinding his hips down against Thor’s desperately for just a bit of pressure - anything to help press back against the dam that’s threatening to burst loose - and Thor’s cock is impossibly hard against his.

“Don’t stop,” Thor tells him, yanking Loki’s head back by his hair to expose his throat, and then Thor’s mouth is closing over his windpipe before Loki can say anything. He squirms in Thor’s lap, giving himself over to moaning desperately at all the confused sensations. The way his abdomen tenses against the pain of his full bladder is adding to all the sensations against his cock somehow, creating the most agonizing feedback loop Loki thinks he’s ever endured.

Thor swipes a long line up Loki’s throat with his tongue, and then his teeth are closing over the sensitive skin again. Loki’s breath rushes out of his lungs before he’s even gotten it back.

He doesn’t even know how he fights himself back from the edge, thighs clenching up and releasing around Thor’s sides urgently. Loki pushes at Thor’s shoulders, fully intending to tell Thor that this can wait a minute more, because he most definitely can’t, but then Thor’s fingers are already nudging at his ass and Loki shudders, the words leaving him grasping right when he needs them. “No, Thor,” He moans, even that nearly unintelligible.

Thor bites down harder just beneath Loki’s jaw, and his finger slides in easily with just the slightest bit of pressure. “You’re still open for me,” He groans, his own breathing coming just about as hard as Loki’s at this point. His finger brushes against Loki’s prostate, then again a bit more forcefully.

“Ohh, fuck, yes,” Loki can’t hold back the near-agonized gasps. He’s never felt so full in all the right and wrong ways, and he’s seeing stars at just the slight brush to his prostate. That’s also all the encouragement Thor needs. His finger slips free, and Loki clenches up against the sudden emptiness. He’s so wound up, so full already; there’s no way he can fit Thor’s cock inside him too. “Thor,” Loki gasps, tearing his hand away from Thor’s shoulder to grab at his own cock.

Thor tugs him a little closer, lifting Loki up and shifting a bit so that they’re lined up, and Loki bites down on his lip again at the motion. He’s only half hard now, the unbearable fullness of his bladder making it impossible to maintain his erection, and Loki grasps himself desperately. He needs to say something, needs to go now - “I’ve got you,” Thor assures him, breath hot against Loki’s shoulder, and Loki nearly sobs as he presses inside.

He’s filled slowly, Thor’s hands grasping his hips and tugging him down little by little, and Loki squeezes his own cock so hard it hurts. He’s clenching around Thor too, moaning and rocking his hips, desperately trying not to lose control of himself. “Oh, Loki,” Thor’s sighing, and Loki can barely hear him over the pounding of blood in his own ears. It’s too much, way too much - But Thor’s misinterpreting all of it, so eager to fuck him again already -

“Thor,” He gasps out, trying to push himself back with a hand on Thor’s chest and lift himself up off of Thor’s cock at the same time, and he can’t - “Thor, I’ve got to-” His brother’s hands tighten around his hips, as if he’s somehow managed to understand and is going to help lift Loki up off of him, but then his thumbs are digging into Loki’s overfull bladder and the pressure is all too much.

It barely even registers at first, hot liquid gushing over Loki’s palm, and then Loki’s all too painfully aware of what’s happening as his bladder releases. He can’t hold it back no matter how hard he tries, powerless to stop it as he pisses all over himself and his brother, Thor’s cock still buried inside of him. “Oh gods,” Loki manages a strangled moan, letting his forehead fall onto Thor’s shoulder rather than have to face him. There’s heat rushing to his cheeks as the humiliation really sinks in. Even the relief that comes then feels so utterly wrong.

“Loki?” Thor’s breathless, but - oh damn him - he sounds concerned. Loki hides against his shoulder for a moment more. The sheets are soaking wet beneath his knees, and there’s definitely no denying this. He hasn’t cried in years and years, but Loki thinks he might just make an exception now. No silver tongue is going to make this okay. To his further mortification, now Loki’s cock decides to take a renewed interest in the proceedings.

The silence in the room is so loud it’s oppressive, and Loki wants nothing more than to disappear. He shifts slightly, and can’t help but feel the wetness between them. Slowly, Thor raises an arm, and Loki is about ninety percent certain he’s going to either pull him back by the hair or just hit him, and can’t help tensing up accordingly.

Thor’s arm settles against his back, fingers curling around the side of Loki’s ribs. “It’s okay,” He huffs, warm breath stirring Loki’s hair.

Loki’s not even sure what just happened for the longest moment, and then Thor’s chest vibrates against his in a way that could easily be either a laugh or a cough. _Don’t you dare laugh at me_ , Loki thinks, because if there could be anything worse than Thor getting upset, it would be his amusement.

Loki slaps Thor’s arm hard enough that his own palm stings. He’s horrified by the way his eyes sting as he tries to get the situation back under control, “I told you to let me go, you oaf.” Thor shifts beneath him again, hoisting Loki up enough to withdraw his cock and then settling again, but he doesn’t let go of Loki. 

“I’m sorry,” His lips brush against Loki’s collarbone with the admission. “I didn’t realize,” Thor’s voice is quiet, too cautious as he speaks. _You thought I was lying just to get away from you_. Loki wishes he could blame Thor for the thought.

This is all too much for him to deal with. Loki tries to pull away. He doesn’t even care, he just needs to get out of here now - but Thor holds him. More loosely than before, enough to give Loki the illusion that he could break Thor’s grasp if he really tried, but, “Please don’t go, Loki.” He presses his lips to Loki’s collarbone again, trailing tentative little kisses up the side of his neck. “Not over this.” Thor’s breath is hot against Loki’s skin when he exhales. “Gods, Loki, I don’t even care, I just - I just want you.”

Loki shudders at the gentle touches, his resolve faltering. He looks up at Thor finally, fully expecting anything but his brother’s flushed cheeks and unsure desire. He doesn’t look disgusted, or angry. And Thor is still hard. Loki can feel the length of Thor’s cock trapped beneath his in a way that can’t possibly feel good, but that doesn’t seem to matter to him either. Loki bites his lip. He can’t believe he’s even considering this, but he takes a deep breath and nods.

Thor is still gentle with his kisses then. He leans in slowly as he needs to make sure Loki really is okay with it, eyes studying his face the whole time. It’s an almost uncomfortable level of scrutiny, but Thor is so _earnest_ , and so genuinely _caring_ \- ugh. Loki nips at his lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and he's rewarded by a ragged gasp from his brother. Much better.

But it’s still bothering him, no matter that Loki’s humiliation is carefully hidden beneath his skin where Thor can’t see it. "How can you still want this?"

"It doesn't matter, Loki," Thor ducks his head to kiss Loki's neck again, and Loki tilts his head obligingly. He knows an avoidance measure when he sees it; interesting. "Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you."

"You can't mean that." Loki loops his arms back around Thor’s neck and gasps quietly at the feel of Thor’s tongue. Except, Thor means the things he says and he’s never given Loki a reason to doubt that, despite Loki doing all he could to make it so. Thor sucks a mark onto his neck - spurred on by the noises Loki can’t quite help but make in response - and resists saying anything more.

Finally - “Come into the shower with me,” Thor mumbles against Loki’s skin, his fingers tracing patterns down Loki’s sides, “and I’ll show you just how much I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this story is familiar, you're not imagining things - it was plagiarized several months ago without credit and then got some downtime after I stumbled upon it.
> 
> But there can never be enough watersports in fandom, so...


End file.
